1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to oilfield downhole tools and more particularly to methods and devices for performing multiple perforation and treatment operations using a perforator and a restrictor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wellbore operations such as drilling, wireline logging, completions, perforations and interventions are performed to produce oil and gas from underground reservoirs. Wellbores can extend thousands of feet underground to the underground reservoirs. Many operations require multiple types of operations at a specific depth along the wellbore. Some of these operations require a section of the wellbore to be isolated. In some aspects, the present disclosure is directed to methods and devices for selectively isolating a section of a well during perforating and well treatment operations.